


Ave Verum Corpus

by orderoftheangel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Kylo Ren, Demonology 101, F/M, author wrote fanfic of fanfic, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderoftheangel/pseuds/orderoftheangel
Summary: In which Rey, the human, takes Kylo, the wrathful, other-worldly demon, to church.





	Ave Verum Corpus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonology 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865629) by [EjBlaKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit). 



> go check out Demonology 101 by EjBlaKit, it is far better than I could do justice to. but I tried anyway

The church they approached was glorious in the afternoon sun. It stood proud, sandstone bricks and glass windows gleaming, while the bell tower tolled and beckoned them in.

“How are you even able to enter?” Rey stopped just inside the wide doors, staring at the threshold which Kylo had very easily stepped over. No barriers, no godly light to smite him down, just the light thud of his footfall marked his entrance to this holy place.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “I’m an interdimensional being, not a hellion from under the ground that melts in holy water. You know this.”

Rey huffed. “Well, just as long as you don’t flash your horns or talons, I think we can avoid giving the priest a heart attack.”

Kylo frowned. “That would be highly unlikely. Your human anatomical structure does not respond to mood swings, there is no actual correlation between emotions and spontaneous medical emergencies.”

  
Rey stopped, and looked at him. “Huh. So much for that.”

  
“Well, there is some truth occasionally for your mortal medicine practitioners. After all, if you had no healers, I estimate you would be an extinct species by now. In fact-“

  
Rey didn’t let him finish, and instead grabbed his (very human looking) hand and dragged him further.

  
***

  
“Seems like a pretty pointless act, sitting and muttering to a non-existent being.”

  
Rey quietly shushed him. “But the point is they believe that someone is listening.” Rey observed a kindly old man a few pews over. “It gives them a…compass, for how to live. They have something to strive for, someone watching over them in the good and bad.”

  
“From what I’ve observed so far in your world, there is a lot of bad for some benevolent guy in the sky.”

  
“I think it’s sweet.”

  
“I think it’s pointless, like I mentioned earlier.”

  
“You think everything is pointless, Kylo.”

  
“This is true.”

  
***

  
Not even the massive stained glass windows stirred any semblance of awe in Kylo.

  
“So…this assembly of colours is meant to represent an image?”

  
Rey sighed. “Yes, it’s the Holy Mother, Mary, holding Jesus Christ.”

  
“What is a Jesus Christ?”

  
Rey bit back a laugh. “Supposedly, he’s the son of God.”

  
“Even if a God does exist, he would not copulate with a human female.”

  
“The story goes that he was conceived by the Holy Ghost.”

  
Kylo frowned at her. “Ghosts are part of your religion?”

  
Rey took one look at him, a demon from another dimension disguised as a human, and sighed, “It’s all just an idea, a story, for people to cling to with hope. That’s what I believe, anyway.”

  
“Is that why they have the crude halos around their head?” Kylo guessed correctly, looking pleased with himself.

  
Rey nodded, before turning to him. “Wait, crude?”

  
Kylo glanced at her, before turning back. “Real halos are much brighter, less even and band across the forehead. It’s meant as a protective mechanism, not an adornment like this...iconography seems to imply.”

  
Rey shook her head and let out a soft snort. “Of course they are.”

  
Kylo nodded emphatically. “Well, yes. I just said so.”

  
She controlled the impulse to bash his head against the stone wall.

  
***

  
By the end of the day, Rey had no hopes of Kylo being impressed by any form of human spirituality.

  
“What are they-"

  
“Shhh!” Rey elbowed Kylo in the side. “This is the best part!”

  
Kylo subsided and sat obediently as the choral group filed out into the church.

  
There was a moment of silence, before the holy place was filled with the sound of sacred music. Swelling, solemn voices rose and fell in harmony, echoing through the bright space.

  
Kylo inhaled and sat forward in his seat, his lips slightly parted. Rey watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, listening very intently to the music.

  
He breathed in, a deep shuddering breath, when the chorus rose in one great, swelling harmony. The sound seemed suspended in the air, held there by the dust motes and washing over the pews. The moment extended beyond time, matter and comprehension.

  
Rey looked at Kylo, and he looked back at her. In that moment, no words were needed. They understood each other perfectly. The human and the demon simply sat together, and listened to a universal song that could be understood from anywhere and everywhere.

  
***

  
Later, when they were walking back to Rey’s apartment, Kylo spoke.

  
“I…did not realise you humans had that.”

  
Rey looked up at him. “Had what?”

  
Kylo seemed to chew the words around before he spoke them. “At the end…we had that…used to have that, at home. When I was a youngling-” He seemed lost for words.

Rey took his hand. “It’s okay, Demon Boy. I understand you.”

  
They walked home, a strange and beautiful pair.


End file.
